


What's Cooler Than Being Cool?

by Salamander



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Vergil and Nico are too goddamn hot already - time to hit the beach and have some fun! If by fun you mean sexy ice cubes.





	What's Cooler Than Being Cool?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for our little Spardacest server's Summer Holiday event! And yes I know it's not Spardacest, fuckin sue me.

Vergil mopped the sweat from his forehead with a groan. “I didn’t think it got so hot up here, this is getting ridiculous.”

Nico hooted with laughter and scooped an ice cube from her drink, leaning over and rubbing it against Vergil’s neck. “That’s what ya get for wearin’ leather on the beach, dumbass.”

The ice cube melted against Vergil’s collarbone, icy cold wetness trickling down beneath his clothes, and he closed his eyes with bliss. “That’s… surprisingly nice. Do you have any more of those?”

“I might, but I ain’t givin’ ya all the ice from my cocktail.” Nico took a sip of her lurid orange drink and levelled a look at Vergil over the top of her sunglasses. “Speakin’ of which, why aren’t you drinkin’? Pretty sure that’s illegal on holiday, ya know.” She waved at the bartender and leaned over the bar as he came to take her order. “Four more Sex on the Beaches, and uhhh, a jug of ice.”

“Sure thing, coming right up.”

“Sex on the Beach?” Vergil repeated, glaring at Nico. “What is  _ that _ meant to be?”

“It’s a cocktail, dumbass. Jeez, you don’t know anythin’, do ya?” Nico turned her back on the bar and held out her cocktail to Vergil. “Here, have a sip babe.”

Vergil raised one eyebrow at the ‘babe’ comment, but took hold of the straw and sipped anyway, letting it slide just this once. “Hm,” he said, surprised. “That’s actually quite pleasant. What is it made of?”

“Uh, orange juice, cranberry juice, vodka and uhh, peach schnapps.” Nico took her drink back and had a big slurp of it. “Good shit, ain’t it?”

“I’ll actually give you that, it’s quite delicious. Refreshing, even.”

The barman set down a large jug of ice cubes and four more cocktails between them, all arranged on a big round tray.

“Thanks darlin’,” Nico turned and flashed a grin at the barman. “Put it on the tab, will ya?”

“No problem. Enjoy the sun!” 

“Come on hot stuff, let’s go find somewhere comfy and demolish these babies.”

“Hot stuff?” Vergil stood up and picked up his coat from the stool where he’d hung it. He was definitely beginning to regret wearing leather, even with no sleeves.

“Yeah, I’m talkin’ about you.” Nico gave Vergil an exaggerated wink over her shoulder. “What, no one called you hot before? Pff, I find that hard to believe.”

“Well, believe it or not, I haven’t exactly had the most time up here for people to give me the time of day, let alone for them to explain how attractive they think I am.”

“Yeah well, you’re here now and I’m here to tell ya,” Nico said as she pulled a pair of sturdy sun loungers under a large stripy parasol, “that you’re flaming hot, so there.” There was a nice big wind-breaker around the tables, giving them a little privacy, and Nico set down the tray of drinks then turned to eye Vergil like he was a piece of cake. “Now, you gonna get outta that stupid-ass piece of leather or are you gonna make me do it?”

Vergil looked down at his vest, and then squinted up at the sun. His forehead was sweaty again, and the brief respite of the ice had evaporated away, leaving him basically cooking in his own clothes again. “I can manage,” he replied, giving Nico an even look as he began to unfasten his vest, “although I do hope you’re going to do something with all those ice cubes of yours.”

Nico grinned hugely and stretched upwards, onto her tip-toes. She kicked off her sandals afterwards and perched on the edge of one of the sun loungers, looking up at Vergil appreciatively. “You’re damn right I’m gonna.” She reached up and hooked the waistband of his pants, pulling him close enough that her face was level with his crotch. 

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, grabbed a handful of ice from the jug, and pressed it right against his happy trail, just where the waistband met his belly, rubbing it across his cupid’s bow and those ridiculous fucking hipbones and then back again until the cubes were small enough to slip gently down the front of his pants.

Vergil moaned and tilted his head back, his hips jolting forward against his volition. 

“Yeah that’s it, you like that huh?” Nico smirked as she nimbly unfastened Vergil’s pants, watching him the whole time, and pulled his dick from his underwear.

“It’s surprisingly nice,” he murmured, sinking one hand into Nico’s hair. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, watching as she took a single cube this time and ran it along the underside of his dick. He shivered bodily as the ice cut through all the heat from the sun, almost surprised that it didn’t get rid of his erection entirely. As it was, the delicate motion and the soft, silky glide of it just served to make him even harder.

His hips stuttered and Nico placed a hand against his hip bone, holding him steadily,  _ right there _ . “Ah-ah,” she said with a wicked grin, “on my terms or not at all, hotshot.” 

Vergil raised both eyebrows, but he nodded slowly, then moaned again as she took another ice cube to his dick; this time pressing it against his slit and across the top, following it with her fingers until it melted against his pubic hair and then chasing that with her tongue, lapping at his head until she could suck it inside her plush lips.

Without missing a beat, Nico swallowed Vergil down all the way, until her nose was pressing into his pubic hair. She somehow managed to breathe the whole time, occasionally flashing a wicked smile around his dick, flickering her eyes up to meet Vergil’s, holding his gaze as she sucked him off.

Vergil’s hands were sunk into her hair, but he just rested them there, not exerting any pressure or forcing her to take it, but just enjoying; right up until Nico pulled off him and licked her lips slowly, grinning up at Vergil like the cat who got the cream.

“Come on, sit here, I wanna ride ya, big boy.” Nico patted the sun lounger and stood up. She placed a firm hand against Vergil’s chest and pushed him down onto the lounger. With a wiggle, she managed to climb out of her shorts and panties, leaving them in a little pile on the sand, right next to Vergil’s pants and tank.

Vergil settled both of his legs, one on each side of the lounger, feet firmly planted into the sand for support. He reached up with both hands and tugged Nico down until she was straddling him, sitting in his lap as though everything was perfectly normal and that she wasn’t grinding herself against his erection like she’d never known shame in her entire life. Vergil was willing to bet that she hadn’t, really, but god, she was so wet against him, and so damn hot that he could barely stop himself from groaning, tilting his head back against the lounger.

“Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it?” Nico reached down between them and took hold of Vergil’s dick, still slick from her mouth, and slid her hand up and down the delicious length of it a few times, slipping it between her lips until she was grinding directly against him. She gasped when her clit rubbed against Vergil’s dick, a little jerk of her hips increasing the pressure for a second each time before she slid back down again. “You wanna fuck me, don’t ya?”

Vergil groaned. “I think you already know the answer to that,” he breathed between gritted teeth. “You enjoy teasing, I see.” He slid both of his hands around to Nico’s ass, not quite pulling her onto his dick, but it took a hell of a lot of willpower to not just slide inside her, wet and willing as she was.

“Yeah I like to tease.” Nico grinned, tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Feels fuckin’ great, and god, the look on your face darlin’, it’s priceless.”

“The look on my face?” Vergil breathed, “will be a lot more frustrated very soon if you don’t fuck me already.” He somehow managed to keep his tone level, but he jerked his hips with every word until Nico squirmed on top of him, her face still set in that wild, gorgeous grin.

“Alright alright, I can get a hint babe.” She reached down between them and took a firm hold of Vergil’s dick, lifted it enough that she could settle down onto the thick, delicious head and then just slide it inside, all the full length of it, all the way to his balls. 

Nico arched her back, the head of Vergil’s dick pushing against her g-spot like a lightning flash of pleasure. She groaned long and loud and moved her hips, fluid and sinuous, fucking him as effectively as if she was the one with the dick. And oh, wasn’t that an interesting idea - one to file away for later. For now, she leaned back and held onto Vergil’s legs for stability, watched as his dick slid in and out of her.

Vergil reached up and pushed Nico’s top and bra out of the way, taking hold of her breasts with both hands. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and the bars threaded through them and groaned as they hardened and goosebumps formed at his touch.

“Like what ya see, big boy?” Nico bit her lip, pausing for a moment to enjoy as Vergil squeezed her nipples between thumbs and forefingers, feeling the bar underneath her flesh. He flicked one, experimentally, and Nico squirmed above him. “Fuck, do that again,” she moaned, leaning forward over him so that her breasts hung down, ripe and inviting.

Nico held onto Vergil’s hips as he played with her breasts, squeezing them and rolling them in his hands as she rode his dick, paying special attention to the piercings, the way they felt between his fingers, the way her nipples were so damn hard around them, how delicious they looked. He flicked the right one, and then the left again, and Nico gasped, clenching around his dick.

Vergil cocked his head, fascinated, as he felt Nico’s orgasm ripple through her. He watched her face and then twisted her right nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger harder just as she started to shiver in the afterglow. 

“Fuck!” Nico fell forward against his chest, clenching and tensing around him as a second orgasm ripped through her. “ _ Goddamn _ ,” she breathed against Vergil’s chest, and then she grinned into his skin and began to move her hips in tight little circles, drawing Vergil’s dick out of her in aching increments, then sliding him back inside with a sharp movement, grinding the blunt, thickness of his head against her g-spot with unerring precision. 

Lifting up slightly and reaching up with one hand, Nico cupped Vergil’s face and pressed their foreheads together as she rode him with renewed ferocity. 

Vergil could feel his own orgasm building, and the new intensity of their proximity only served to push him closer. He couldn’t keep his eyes from Nico’s, drinking in her laughing, panting expression, so close to another orgasm that he could almost feel it building inside her too, and then they were both coming together, kissing like their lives depended on it, as though they needed each others’ air to live.

They broke apart with deep, panting breaths, Nico laying boneless on top of Vergil like a particularly comfortable cat. His dick slid out of her and she groaned, hips jerking almost involuntarily. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Nico murmured, laying her cheek against Vergil’s sweaty chest. “That was fucking amazing, can I just like, go to sleep here in the sun now?”

Vergil wrapped both of his arms around Nico, resting his head back against the sun lounger. “I’m not sure about that, something tells me we might be violating about thirty public beach rules just from doing that just now.”

“What, fucking?” Nico snorted. “You  _ can _ say the word, you know.” She flexed her legs and wiggled her feet into the sand, enjoying the coolness of it between her toes. 

“Yes, fucking.” Vergil smirked, even though his tone was flat. “Did it also escape your notice that there isn’t exactly much cover around us, here? Not the most private place, is it.”

“That’s part of the fun, darlin’. It’s hot, you’re hot, I’m hot, ice cubes, you know.” Nico waved a hand lazily. “Anyway, we got a parasol  _ and _ a windbreaker, it’s fine. You’re overthinkin’ it.” 

Vergil made a noise that could either have been agreement or disagreement, but he didn’t make any further suggestions or make any move to get up and dressed again. “Well, perhaps laying here for a while will be fine,” he ventured after a moment of comfortable silence.

“Yeah yeah I’m tryin’ to sleep darlin’, can it will ya?” Nico looked up at Vergil with one eye and flashed him a wink. “I know you’ve got some relaxation in there somewhere under all that tight ass and leather.”

“If I do, I think you might be the one to dig it out.” Vergil smiled, and closed his eyes, letting himself relax into the deckchair and for once in his life, just enjoy himself.


End file.
